


High Risk (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Risk omegaverse BY Toft (Chinese Translation) [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, John Reese: Service Top, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, d/s dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: “我会请一两天病假，Mr. Reese，”Finch说道。他听上去相当紧张，有些窘迫。“要是号码跳出来了，我很有信心你能搞定。如果你在这期间不尝试联络我，我会很感谢。”





	High Risk (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594652) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



 

**风险系列**

 

 

Title: Risk omegaverse series

Author: Toft（http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/profile）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

 

 

原文地址：

Risk omegaverse series

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/453565>

 

授权：

I would be honoured if you would translate this! My blanket permission definitely covers translations.

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

全文目前共2篇，分别有警告和摘要。

作者说应该不会再有后续了，但AO3页面上依旧是“Complete: No”，没有标明“已完结”。所以究竟怎样我也不知道。如果看到了又写新章，我会继续翻译。

 

请仔细看每一篇前面的各种提示，不喜勿入，不接受人身攻击

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Risk omegaverse series** **风险** **系列 =====**

 

 

**01** **，高危行动**

 

 

Title: High Risk

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics，Alpha/Omega，d/s dynamics，John Reese: Service Top，Knotting，Mating Cycles/In Heat，First Time

 

**Summary** **：**

“I’ll be indisposed for a day or two, Mr Reese,” Finch says. He sounds strained, embarrassed. “If a number comes through, I have every confidence that you will manage it. I’d be grateful if you didn’t try to contact me.”

 

**A/N** **：**

Thank you to wychwood & brewster_north for betaing, and to marina & theragnarok for cheerleading as I wrote it!! I also want to give a shout out to the fic "i'll pretend my heart's not on fire if you steal my true love's name" by queenklu

 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/787759) which I've read about fifty million times & which influenced this fic heavily.

Content note: this story contains mention of vomiting.

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6594652>

 

  

**警告：**

ABO，D/S设定，John Reese：奉献至上，结合，发情期，第一次

 

**摘要：**

“我会请一两天病假，Mr. Reese，”Finch说道。他听上去相当紧张，有些窘迫。“要是号码跳出来了，我很有信心你能搞定。如果你在这期间不尝试联络我，我会很感谢。”

 

**A/N** **：**

谢谢Beta，谢谢摇小旗的同好！我还要为“i'll pretend my heart's not on fire if you steal my true love's name”这篇文嗷呜一嗓子，因为我读了超多次，而且对我自己这篇文也影响深远。

警告：本文有提到呕吐物的内容

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

Omega自体润滑功能在这篇文里没有被提及，因为作者认为Finch比较年长，加之多年使用抑制剂，所以没法分泌足够的自体润滑。

 

这系列是Dom!Omega!Finch/Sub!Alpha!Reese，Reese插入Finch，但同时Reese也是臣服的一方。D/S的描写没有特别露骨，但依旧是这样的设定。

不喜勿入，不喜勿入，不喜勿入，重要的事情说三遍

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== High Risk** **高危行动 =====**

 

 

Harold的发情期就要到了。John能闻得出来。那一开始只不过是他意识边缘的一点点刺痒，就在通报了新号码，就在感觉到一切都有点儿尖锐有点儿急迫之后，尽管他直到后来才想明白其中的联系；他原本以为就是累的，或者要感冒的缘故。他从来没在Harold身上看到过这种样子；他一直觉得小个子男人已经结束生理周期了，要不就是生理期反应已经很小，几乎可以忽略不计。有些时候他甚至会怀疑，Harold是不是真的Omega，他是不是假装出了那些举止做派，讲话的模样，微妙的个人特征，作为他常年伪装身份的一部分，假装自己是一个假装Beta的Omega。如果世上还有谁能做得到，那也只有Harold了。

 

这周相当清闲；两个很简单，迅速解决的号码接连而至，没必要让警方出马，连点儿暴力的恐吓都算不上有。他在每桩案子开始和结束的时候见到Harold，小个子男人一直是他耳边稳定的存在，告诉他各种信息，安静地评论号码对于衣着的品味，John对于枪械的选择，天气好不好。而John一如既往救人于水火。这周过得真不错。星期六他和Bear出去慢跑，在面包房给Harold买了点心，回去图书馆走到第二层台阶的时候，脑子里有意无意地寻思着，真是好闻啊，Harold的嘴唇会怎样弯出一个几乎算是微笑的表情，他会怎么比平时更迅速一点儿地推开键盘。John自己也在微笑，想着这些，让感官伸展到图书馆的空间，同时大脑最深处却嘟嘟嘟地发出了警报。他在门口猛地停住脚步。Bear向前跑去，似乎完全没被影响，而Harold则手忙脚乱地招呼狗狗，接着，终于抬眼，和John目光相遇，只那么一秒钟，就匆匆别开视线。一丝淡淡的红晕在小个子脸上散开。

 

“我会请一两天病假，Mr. Reese，”Finch说道。他听上去相当紧张，有些窘迫。“要是号码跳出来了，我很有信心你能搞定。如果你在这期间不尝试联络我，我会很感谢。”

 

这简直有些礼貌得过分，John压下捏捏鼻梁缓解头痛的冲动。事实上，他觉得自己 _已经_ 开始头痛了。Finch的身体在大声喧闹着吸引他的注意，这让他如坐针毡，他才刚刚进入这男人周围的半径不到一分钟。Harold重新扭头看向电脑，却没有继续打字。

 

“我……要去做药物治疗，”小个子说，“我应该提前通知你的，但我没想到……都过了好几年了。”

 

Harold舔舔嘴唇。John则盯着他湿润泛着光泽的下唇。Harold上次经历发情期到现在已经多久了？在John认识他之前他就在服用抑制剂—— _好几年_ 。如果他是为了给肝脏一个休息的机会而去戒断，或者换别的药剂，如果真的已经过了那么久，那接下来的几天会相当——糟糕。

 

“你不能待在这儿。”John开口，语气比自己想的要尖刻许多，Finch猛地抬头。

 

“不会，当然不会。我对这样的事件有防护措施。”

 

 _防护措施_ 。倏然间无数种可能性充满了John的想象；有些非常谨慎为客户考虑周到的地方可供那些未结合的、富有的Omega在热潮期间造访。John以前跟踪过一位，在等待目标重新出现的时候，他和Kara一直在耳机里互相讲黄色笑话；那女人整整两天之后才出来，神采奕奕，幸福之情溢于言表。John心里一部分蹿起来对别人这个字眼咆哮—— _陌生人_ ——胆敢碰触Harold，让Harold露出那样的表情，于是前特工努力压下这心烦意乱的联想，专注于考虑安全风险。那种地方就和筛子似的。

 

“我想知道你去哪儿，”大个子咬牙。“我要那地方每一个员工的背景记录。你的判断力会被削弱。”

 

Harold瞪着他，慢慢蹙眉。“每一个人——我要去安全屋，Mr. Reese。我拥有那幢楼，每一个员工都经过仔细审查，另外整个顶层都归我自己使用。你没必要把自己牵扯进来。”

 

这可不够好。John需要知道谁会来照顾他，Harold会信任什么人到这个地步。 _他比信任你还要信任的人究竟是谁_ ，脑海中那奸诈的小声音一直在窃窃私语。Ingram家的小子现在还在苏丹，不过肯定是不在考虑范围的，Carter和Fusco明显也可以剔除在外，这样一来就没有John知道的人了。Harold什么人都没有。没有熟人，只有雇来的陌生人。John不喜欢这个结论。

 

“你的安全就是我最关心的，Finch。”他换了种说法。“要是你会——”前特工小心斟酌着自己的用词，“——身体不好，那么我需要知道是谁在照顾你。”

 

Harold脸颊再次泛红，一丝热度直接冲到了他的耳尖。小个子男人猛地开口，“这是私人事务，Mr. Reese。我不希望讨论，尤其是和你讨论。”

 

John眨眨眼。这听上去可真扎人，比自己意料之中的还难受。Harold盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气，抹一把脸。

 

“我——很抱歉。我没理由这么讲。这都是……我状态不佳。”

 

Harold先是用抑制剂摒除情热，现在又开始道歉了。今天真是惊喜连连。John方才的头痛已经变成了别的什么；他觉得有点头晕。小个子看上去也很不好，或许他俩都被什么东西传染了也说不定，John暗自思量，然后又马上退回去，重新考虑这件事。是信息素。Harold _马上_ 就要进入发情期了，而他应该离开。

 

“这些是给我的么？”他的老板冷不丁问。

 

前特工低头看看自己手里的袋子，又抬头盯着面前的老板，但Harold只是缩了一下，举起一只手做出阻止的动作，于是John彻底滞住了。Harold看着写字台，慢慢地、极力控制地，张嘴喘了几口气，John则倏然意识到自己已经释放出了气息，他正在出汗，Harold很可能闻到了他信息素的味道。这感觉几乎是无法承受的亲密，而他也在明白过来自己的身体正是Harold所渴求的那一刻，整个人都烧了起来。就在这一瞬，他终于清楚，自己根本不能接受Harold会在一个匿名安全屋里，和某个从代理公司雇来的陌生人一起度过他发情期的事实。

 

“如果你需要有人陪，”他声音沙哑，“我能——”

 

“我就怕这种事情会发生。”小个子男人闭上双眼。

 

“我是认真的，”John坚持，“为什么不呢，Harold？”他试着扯出一个微笑，试着不要求Harold选择 _他_ ，求Harold看上 _他_ 。

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，控制住你自己，Mr. Reese。”Harold现在完全转过身去，背对John，死死盯着墙壁。他硬了。John知道他硬了。“现在请你离开。”

 

Harold的声音一字一顿，冷酷无情，僵硬地维持住自控。John只得闭上嘴，后退一步，再一步。他把点心放在了书架上。

 

“保重，Finch。”前特工强迫自己走出图书馆，左脚，右脚，一次一步。他努力走出来，又走了两个街区，大脑总算能够正常思考了，所以John立刻转身返回，走了另外一条路。Harold在这种情况下不可能用公共交通，他盯着图书馆足足二十分钟，然后一辆车停在了门外，Finch瘸过人行道，Bear紧紧跟在他身边，一人一狗都钻了进去。前特工招呼出租，跟着那辆车一直到布鲁克林，只见Harold和Bear一起下了车，走到一幢大房子前门，那里没有保安，一层还有好几个出入口和大窗户。John正想发短信给Finch，表达自己对周围环境的不满，就看到一个女人来应门，弯下腰把Bear抱个满怀，狗狗也高兴地撒欢儿，Harold则递给那女人一个信封，又转身独自瘸回车边。

 

Harold的车拉着他一直开到牙买加区，这段路让John有了充分时间去思考自己究竟要做什么。他对自己在图书馆时那种态度感到尴尬和恶心。Harold一定会觉得他就像个该死的小毛头一样因为信息素意乱情迷—— _控制住你自己，_ _Mr. Reese_ ——但就算是白昼冷光之下，他也对这个安排怀有严重的忧虑。John之前看到过人们戒断抑制剂，而他不确定Finch是不是明白他正在走向什么。他还记得当年在贝鲁特抓住的伊朗外交官，还记得在囚室关了三天之后他看上去是什么样子。他们没碰他，除了不给他药剂，什么都没干；全凭身体里的化学成分替他们搞定。那个人确实交代了——确实，实际上，是交代了一切。John敢肯定Harold就像了解任何安保系统一样了解自己的弱点，但这种情况下他会被击溃。这也就意味着John必须在旁边守着，必须时刻准备好。保护Harold，保护他知道的一切，这就是前特工的首要任务。

 

之前他们在这边监视号码的时候，Finch曾经让他躲在一幢非常不错的公寓大楼里；他让John觉得那儿不过就是一个短租房，后来他们也再没用过，但前特工在这种事情上的直觉通常不会出错，他相信那里就是Finch的目的地。所以当看到Finch走进大楼，他连忙付了车钱，藏在了一边。John啃了一个墨西哥玉米煎饼，找到一处刚好能看到大门的地方，等着看究竟是什么人会现身，试着不去想里面的Harold到底在干什么。

 

 

***

 

 

在等待期间，Jon思索着Harold的陌生人来了之后自己要怎样应对。拦截，必须的。再加上点儿威胁恫吓。那会是来自高级代理公司的家伙，谨慎周到，薪资高昂。前特工怀疑自己除了能问出Harold的掩护身份，以及他为这单付了多少钱之外，是否还能问出任何别的内容，但他真的很好奇Harold会选男人还是女人。可能是女人，年长些的。深谙人情世故。经验丰富。

 

没人来。起初他以为，是Harold到达之前人已经在里面了，但小个子绝不会冒那样的风险。John肯定自己没有错过谁。那儿只有一个出入口。他为Harold的行为生了会儿气，想着那男人本来可以叫别人来的。慢慢地，理智回归，他醒悟，没有人会来。Harold打算一个人熬过去。他之前确实也考虑过这种可能性，除了没想到Harold会这么愚蠢。

 

“一次诱发的或者人工促生的发情期就好像生孩子，”他的一位老师曾经在生殖生理学特别研讨会上讲过。当时满屋子都是面色尴尬的菜鸟，闻上去就是那种到处泼洒Alpha荷尔蒙，只接受过基本训练的孩子。John坐在教室后面，因为先前被拉走进行特殊武器训练而被强制在此补上错过的课程。“一个人熬过，不用药物干涉，是有可能的，但上帝啊，你为啥要这样自讨苦吃？”

 

John怀疑Harold是不是以前也这么干过，要是他真的明白自己在玩什么。他一直盯着那幢楼，喝了几杯咖啡，跺着脚保持双脚的温度。时间一分一秒过去，John意识到自己现在其实是在等些别的什么。他必须在这儿。万一Harold有任何需要。万一Harold需要他做什么。

 

 

***

 

 

凌晨四点，Harold给他发了短信。

 

_回家_

 

没有标点或者大写，这说明他正处在极度不集中的状态。John还戴着耳机，可Harold却没有用，这也就意味着Harold在避免声音交流。他不希望John听见自己发出怎样的声响，或者不相信自己还能讲话。想到此处，John不得不闭上眼，冷静片刻。

 

他为自己要不要回复而犹豫不决；问问Harold是不是还好，这太蠢了，另外在Harold现在这种情况下提供——任何建议——这看上去都太像强迫了。 _他查看了你的追踪器_ ，前特工小心翼翼不去多想。 _他还挂着你_ 。他没有回复短信。

 

四点四十五，Harold又发了一条消息。

 

_没有义务_

 

John只消一秒钟就蹦了起来，用麻木的手指回复， _我就在楼下_ 。

 

大门嗡嗡作响，密码显示在他的手机上，前特工进入电梯，追寻着空气中Harold留下的淡淡的味道，一直上到八层，努力压下脑子里的胡思乱想。

 

 

***

 

 

Harold没有给John应门，所以大个子自己走了进去，希望双手还能保持稳定，因为他的胃已经被紧张纠成了一团。等进到房间里的时候，情况更糟了。这儿很暖和，太暖和了，那气息像堵墙，生生撞上他，带着不顾一切的绝望，欲念横生，还混着刺鼻的呕吐物的味道。理论上讲相当令人不适，但他脑子里就好像触了电一般突然亮起来，隐隐的渴望开始在体内潜行。前特工首先查看了公寓，接着放好武器，强迫自己踏出每一步，手脚随着渐渐暖和过来而刺痛，强压下想要去到Harold身边的冲动。

 

真正看到的时候，小个子男人比John愿意相信的情况还要差得多，他马上就要进入情热了。Harold侧身蜷成一团窝在床上，双眼紧闭，因为疼痛而皱着脸，看上去像是在哭。汗水湿透了他的床单，性唤起的味道在卧室里变得浓烈粘稠，那么醇厚，让John好像磕了药。前特工根本没意识到自己什么时候做的决定，就已经开始慢慢脱下西装夹克和衬衣。感觉上他好像在糖浆里艰难动作。当衬衫纽扣解到一半，他猛地停了下来，抬头，看到Harold怔怔地盯着自己。小个子男人的瞳孔严重放大，John甚至从自己站的地方都能看清，而且他正在努力控制，保持缓慢平稳的呼吸。

 

“理智上说我知道自己还没死，”他粗哑道，“但感觉上基本就是那样。”

 

John对于面前的人还有能力说出完整的句子而惊讶莫名。

 

“这情况，到底已经持续多久了？”

 

“十年。”

 

John的震惊足以破开周围的层层迷雾。“天啊，Harold。”

 

Harold闭上眼，艰难吞咽，“我知道自己太鲁莽了。”

 

“应该说真的，真的特别傻。”

 

John试着理清思路。理智的一部分简直迫不及待想要指出Harold正冒着天大的风险，很可能突发癫痫或者动脉瘤爆裂，而John必须慢慢来。他试着回忆关于深陷发情期病例的急救标准流程。 _第一步：让目标适应你的气味和存在_ 。Okay。

 

“Harold，”前特工清清嗓子，再次开口。“Harold。让我们先帮你清理一下。”

 

“我不需要。”Harold听上去就快窒息了，“拜托，John——”

 

John闭上眼。自从进入公寓的那一秒他就硬了，可他从没听过Harold的声音如此紧绷，如此因为欲望而凌乱破碎，Harold的声音里满是 _哀求_ ，而这让他痛苦得几乎死掉。

 

“我们会慢慢来的，Okay，Harold？”John劝道，“我们会完成得很好，很容易。相信我，行么？”

 

Harold尖锐地抽了口气，好像有那么几秒钟都停止了呼吸。“我信你。”

 

 _显然，还不够_ 。John可没这么想。他小心翼翼靠近Harold，帮他从纠缠在身上的床单中解开，留意不碰到他的身体。

 

“你能站起来么？”

 

Harold先是颤栗着摇摇头，随即好像突然鼓起了勇气，他从床上起身，站直，努力聚集起所剩无几的力量，按照John的要求去做。他扯过一条湿淋淋的床单，裹住自己，那几乎崩溃的尊严在John胸中牵扯起一阵翻涌的情绪。

 

“很好。”前特工深呼吸。他会照顾好Harold的。他会给Harold他需要的一切。他一遍又一遍对自己重复着，假装这样就能更容易地处理好脑子里震耳欲聋的呼啸。“现在，我们要走去浴室，好么？”

 

他们千辛万苦来到了浴室。Harold在门口跌跌撞撞差点栽在地上，John想都没想就扶住了他光裸的胳膊。小个子男人猛地定住，吞下一声像是啜泣的呜咽，而John也飞快地放手，可还是太晚了；他已经知道了Harold身上到底有多 _烫人_ ，已经知道了Harold的皮肤有多么柔软，而他想要碰触Harold，比任何东西都渴望，比——他必须 _照顾_ 好Harold，他再次和自己重复。他必须一步一步按流程来。

 

“John，我马上就要开始哀求你了，”Harold咬紧牙关。他死死闭着眼。“请不要做任何你不想做的事情。就——无视我就好。要是你需要的话。你知道这件事之后我不会责怪你的。你明白么？告诉我你听明白了。”

 

“我明白。”John哑着嗓子，他逼自己把精神集中在简单而有限的动作之中。带Harold去洗澡。打开蓬蓬头，把水温调到体温——他的体温，不是Harold的。 _试着逐渐降低目标的体温——太过剧烈的温度改变会让他们陷入休克_ 。Harold走进蓬蓬头下面时压住一声痛苦的尖叫，整个人不成形地站在那儿，淋着水，抱着自己蜷成一团。

 

“我现在去旁边的房间，好么，Harold？我马上就回来。”

 

回到卧室，想想就很困难。Harold的味道充斥着John的感官，如同他甩不掉的渴望。他剥离意识，机械地行动，撤掉床单，从橱柜里翻出新的换好。他都没在意要铺一层床罩。接着他收拾了地板，整理好可能会绊倒Harold的东西，包括一双鞋，三根假阳具——明显没用过——John略微犹豫，还是把那些放在了床头桌上。然后他去厨房找出塑料杯，混了一杯糖盐水。他来到Harold的药柜，基本上那就是个小型药房了，拿出一瓶他能认出处方来的Beta受体阻滞血压药（beta-blocker - blood pressure medication）。稍作思量，前特工又从Harold的储备里抓了三片止疼药，自己先吞下一颗。

 

当他重新回到浴室，Harold只堪堪叫了一声“John，”紧跟着就是喘息呻吟，好像他正在自渎，而John忘记了自己还穿着衣服，直接走到水帘之下，来到小个子身边。水流立刻打湿了他的衬衣，透过湿乎乎的布料，他能感受到Harold身体散发出来的高热，几乎是完美的，离他只有一息之隔。下一秒，Harold的胳膊圈上来，双唇贴在John裸露的皮肤上，笨拙的亲吻落在他的锁骨，还有任何能碰触到的地方。小个子张口咬住John的肩膀，前特工几乎要两腿发软。他只能勉强让两人毫发无伤离开浴室，可Harold现在死死攥着他的衣服，带着古怪的毅然决然，同时也是完全的毫无目标，他扯开纽扣，随即放弃了布料，直接把脸贴上John的心口，深深吸了口气。John能感觉到对方的性器硬挺，压在自己腿上，那股热量直接穿透长裤，星火蔓延。

 

“你的衣服都湿了，”Harold贴着John的皮肤喃喃，“你会感冒的，”倘若John此时没有过呼吸的话，他一定会放声大笑。Harold整个人挂在他身上，几乎让John承担了自己的全部重量，浑身发抖，声音也碎了一地。

 

“好吧，我们来快点擦干。”John努力在脱掉湿衣服的同时拿毛巾裹住Harold，试着在自己从小个子手臂中挣脱的时候，让他不要发出那么绝望的声音。待到他终于自由了，却发现Harold正缩在毛巾里，双眼圆睁，瞪着John一件一件脱衣服。

 

“我没——没想害你落到这个地步，”小个子结结巴巴，这让John勉力维持的自控又迸开一个缺口。

 

“你还没害我落到任何地步呢，Harold。”他指出来，而Harold只是闭上眼，吐出痛苦的呻吟。John出于安全考虑，让桌子隔在两人之间。 _你正在穿越危险区，他已经准备好了_ ，脑子里饥渴的那部分嘶嘶道，那听上去简直太有道理了。所以他不相信。

 

“ _John_ ，这不好玩，我——”

 

“水，”John直接打断他的话，“在桌上。吃了药片。慢点喝。”

 

Harold一口气咽下去，马上就要干呕。“上帝，这是——为什么——”

 

“电解质。”John解释，“我说了，慢点喝。吃了药片，Harold。”

 

小个子男人愤恨地剜过来一眼，鉴于他泛着红潮的脸颊和脖子，还有浴巾下面根本掩藏不住的小帐篷，这表情看上去还是挺荒谬的。他慢慢啜饮，双手捧住杯子，紧紧皱眉，努力不要把一半的水都洒在自己身上。皱着苦脸，他又一大口咽下药片，甚至都没问究竟是什么，而这让John禁不住浑身发凉。

 

前特工总算脱掉了湿衣服，勉力维持一些，维持 _任何_ 理智的清明。止痛药有点儿帮助，让Harold情热的冲天警报降低到了略微缓和的水平。有些事情开始让他搞不明白了，关于Harold之前说过的一些东西。

 

“你遇到Grace Hendricks 可不是在十年之前，”前特工开口，Harold手中的杯子应声落地，他低声咒骂，不过没什么损失——John可不会相信他在这种状态下能拿稳任何会打碎的东西——所以大个子没让自己为此分心。他在探寻着某些更紧要的，他需要马上知道的真相——“她知道么？”

 

“她以为我是Beta。”Harold闭眼，“她从来都不知道我在用抑制剂。”

 

“Harold，”John努力保持冷静，试着待在他这边的桌子旁。“你是否 _曾经_ 有过——你是否有过接受帮助的热潮期？”

 

Harold闭口不言。John心中不忍地阖上眼睛。

 

“我一个人处理得很好。”片刻后，小个子哑声道，“有很多辅助服务专门给，给我这种情况的人们，但我最终也没有考虑那个——呃——我只是再也不想 _屈服_ 于那种方式。”接着，他声音急促起来。“John，我想要你的手在我身上，现在—— _拜托_ ——”

 

“哦上帝，”前特工步履蹒跚，设法让自己走进厨房。他把脸凑到水龙头下，让冰凉的流水冲到自己皮肤麻木。他听见Harold跟在身后进来了。小个子通常情况下会留给他个人空间，但现在他已经彻底放弃了自控。他的皮肤再次因为层层的汗水而闪闪发亮，他晃晃悠悠靠近John，瞳仁大得吓人，细细打量着John的身体。

 

“你现在明白为什么我一直犹豫不想找陌生人来——”

 

“你应该和 _我_ 讲的。”John低吼，下一秒他就把Harold压在了墙上，死死钉住，就在这儿， _属于他的_ ，除他之外任何人严禁碰触——

 

Harold倒抽一口气，在John的牙齿第一下陷入他肩颈之间的时候就射了，滚烫的热液喷溅在John的大腿上，而John则带着惊叹，伸手摸过去，把精液揉进他的肌肤，再用沾着精液的手，这辈子第一次握上Harold的性器。“哦天啊，”Harold呻吟，显然失去了连续思考的能力，“John，拜托，拜托，拜托——”

 

炽热白光在John脑中炸裂，淹没了宇宙万物。

 

 

***

 

 

过了好一阵子，John总算勉强恢复了意识。他们现在已经在床上了，尽管他根本想不起来是怎么过去的。他自己有两根手指插在Harold体内，口中含着小个子的阴茎，而Harold正发出某些John基本上没法理解的声音——在John极其缓慢，小心翼翼移动手指的时候，气喘吁吁，痛苦不堪的喉音溢出小个子双唇。Harold太紧了。他把脸孔埋进枕头，遮掩自己的的呻吟，而且自从第一次高潮之后，他就没有再看过John的眼睛。那之后他又射了两次，不过要说还有什么，应该是这让他伤得更严重了。

 

John只觉得内心深处有种非常不舒服的感觉爬遍全身，他的阴囊变得火热而敏感，就是当他已经准备好结合的时候那样，而他的身体却溢满了悲苦，因为自己没法让Harold感觉更好一点儿，因为Harold陷得更深，却咫尺天涯，根本不会 _看_ 他一眼。同时，他又在Harold的味道，Harold的气息，Harold肌肤的触感中深深沉溺，不能自拔。可Harold不想让他拥有这些。Harold不想从他这里得到这些——从任何人那里都不想。 _无论任何时候，只要可能，尽量用言语安慰目标_ 。John用尽每一分力量，才放开了Harold的阴茎。

 

“Harold，”他声音低哑，“嘿，你怎么样？”

 

思考简直太难了。John的注意力全部集中在小个子男人快速起伏的胸膛上。

 

“John？”片刻后，Harold虚弱无力地回应。

 

John亲了亲他的屁股，主要是因为他很想重新含住Harold的性器，而用脸蹭蹭他的肌肤可以算是第二好的事情。“我在。”

 

“你……”

 

“就是问一下，”John回答，“你怎么样？”

 

Harold低下头，面无表情，就好像他不明白前特工在说什么。John回望着他。最终，一丝恍然大悟略过Harold的脸，让他眨了两次眼睛，别开视线。

 

“我讨厌这个。”他低语。

 

John一定是抖了一下，因为Harold马上加了句，“不是你。不是——”

 

他突然用手捧起John的头，而John自然地把脸贴在Harold大腿上，在小个子男人用手梳过他的头发时禁不住打颤。这碰触比性的意义要深远得多，这填满了他内心中那道几乎已经被忘却的，荒芜了不知道多久的裂痕，也提醒他想起了那份痛楚。

 

“你很好，”Harold喃喃，“你一直都那么好。我很抱歉。是发情期，我没法 _思考_ ——让你做了这些，John，这，该死的是那些 _话_ ，那简直就是昧着良心。”

 

“你没有让我做这些，”John贴着他的大腿咕哝，“我自愿的。”

 

“我不想让你落在这番——”

 

“我 _知道_ ，”John痛道，他的自控力在渐行渐远，但上帝啊，那太 _疼_ 了，为什么Harold要说这些？他闭上眼，用鼻子做了几次深呼吸。“我明白你不想和我做这个，”前特工没有睁开眼睛，这样他就能集中注意力，说出完整的句子。“下次，我们会找——”他咬牙，痛恨这个提议，“我们会找个更好的人，但这次只有我在这儿，所以你能，就让我帮帮你么？”

 

“根本没有 _更好的人_ ，”Harold急躁起来，拉着John的头发，用力到拽着前特工抬起了头。John努力集中的注意力就像根破绳子般瞬间被扯断；他翻起眼睛，腰跨忍不住地向前顶撞着床垫。

 

“……哦，”Harold惊讶地睁大眼睛。“你……你喜欢那样？”

 

John喉结滚动，茫然道。“是啊。”

 

他没法把视线从Harold的双唇上扯开。那张嘴在说着什么，但现在根本不重要。他顺着Harold的身子攀上去吻他——他们之前做过这个么？他不太清楚。Harold在他口中呻吟，更用力地抓住他的头发，拉扯着他，啃咬他的嘴唇，让John欣喜若狂头晕目眩。小个子男人伸手包裹住John的性器——他们之前做过 _这个_ 么？这简直太多了，带来的刺激已经过载。

 

“Harold，”John贴着他肩头烫人的肌肤呢喃，Harold慢慢爱抚着他，让他浑身战栗，前液淋漓。“我能让你感觉更好。我想让你感觉更好。”

 

“我肯定你能。”Harold在一连串的亲吻间答道，“我们刚才在谈——在谈——上帝啊，你感觉太好了，我之前和你说过么？”

 

John叹息，抓住他，想要靠得更近。他的自控力已经彻底蒸发殆尽；他只觉得自己渴望顺着Harold的喉咙爬下去，住在他的身体里，把自己的胸骨破开，让Harold能看到自己的心脏在为他狂跳。

 

“这儿来，我想，大概吧，”Harold握住John的手，两人滑溜溜的手指相互交缠。这让John花了一小会儿才反应过来，Harold是在把John自己的前液抹在他手上，抹在他那早已被Harold的精液沾湿的手指上。

 

“哦，”John忍不住偷笑，因为Harold实在 _太聪明_ 了。“好主意。”他慢慢将手指重新插入对方身后，满是爱意地看着小个子男人因为自己的动作而呻吟喘息。

 

“你的微笑特别可爱（lovely），”Harold急速抽气，听上去惊诧不已。“我爱它。我一直都想吻你来着。”

 

John弯出个更大的笑弧，心跳如鼓，喉咙发紧，他压住Harold的臀瓣，嘴唇贴着Harold的皮肤，胡乱亲吻着任何他能够得到的地方，渐渐地，Harold咬住他手指的那圈肌肉放松下来。他模模糊糊想起，自己之前很是焦虑，但这种感觉已然恍如隔世了。现在，一切都是那么美好。

 

“哦，”Harold如醉甜梦般地叹了口气，在John小心翼翼将第三根手指加入的时候抽紧了呼吸，前特工在Harold小腹上舔吻，气息荡漾间念出自己的名字。“这件事应该就是这样的么？”

 

John叨念着自己以前的名字，那个现在感觉都不像真实的，却是真正的名字。他渴望用自己所有的名字来标记Harold；这看上去简直是顶顶重要的事。Harold从来没有大声用这个名字呼唤过John，但John肯定他知道。Harold肯定知道，而这让John觉得无比快乐。

 

“我想这就应该是感觉特别好的。”John咕哝。

 

他这辈子只经历过几次发情期。Jessica的热潮反应一直很温和，大概每三个月一次，规则，舒缓，非常容易安排。他们只有一次共同度过，当时John请了假，他们在墨西哥那家酒店的房间里，吃着冰淇淋，慢慢做爱（fucking）。她喜欢冲很多次澡，想要一直一直被爱抚，长长的，懒洋洋的背部按摩，然后变成性，然后再重复。要是他诚实的话，会说比起Jessica，他自己对此感觉更加深刻；当他的结在姑娘体内膨胀打开，Jessica会包裹着他一次又一次高潮，然后会心满意足，慵懒地微笑，抹掉John脸上的泪，和他说 _你真是太温柔了_ ，并且是发自内心认真的。现在，John已经能在回忆她的时候不再心如刀绞。他贴着Harold的大腿，咧嘴微笑。

 

“我都没意识到，”Harold说，“这一切都感觉——”话音渐弱。

 

John发现自己再度变得异常清醒，他能分辨出Harold已经放松得多了，他还在试着移动，向后迎接John的手指，而非被动接受John给与的一切。John现在有三根手指在Harold体内，非常顺利地操弄着他，Harold显然已经准备好面对更多。一波情潮突如其来横扫过John，剧烈到他不得不停下手里的动作，靠深呼吸来控制自己。Harold渴望地哼了哼。

 

“别停……你还好么？”

 

“是啊，”John缓了缓才能重新开口。“你想要我现在就操你么？”（fuck）

 

“是的， _是的_ ，”Harold情绪激动，努力在身后含着John三根手指的姿势下转身，John则连忙撑住自己，动作一时间变得相当笨拙。他觉得头重脚轻，于是把脸靠上Harold遍布伤疤的后背，略微喘息。他还从来没见过Harold的伤疤。前特工用亲吻自下而上抚慰过每一处，直到他的肩膀，然后停下来，努力找回呼吸。

 

“要是我足够诚实，”Harold啃住枕头，“我会说，自从第一次见到你，我就想让你操我了（fuck me）。你个子那么 _高_ ，”他听上去心驰神往，陷入回忆之中。“尽管这不是那种，一个人能和他Alpha雇员讲的事情。跨属性的关系实在太复杂。更有甚者，那个人的Alpha雇员似乎根本不介意接受Omega的命令。你知道我不是Beta，是吧？顺便说一句，这简直就是巨大的性奋。我是说，你接受我的命令。”

 

“嘘，”John不顾一切死死抱住Harold。他明白这都是情热才让他说出了这番话。Harold不是认真的；他不会真的想告诉自己这些东西。John甚至都不应该听，可他现在实在太软弱了，Harold说的每一个字都是他拼了命也想听到的，那么危险，却那么美好。他想要相信Harold会在热潮的间隙进入喋喋不休的状态。

 

“但我现在真的不止把你当做朋友。我们是朋友么，John？”Harold试着扭头，不过失败了，所以他只是伸过手去在John的大腿上描画。显然他的胳膊反向只能够到这么多。

 

“我们是朋友，Harold，”John草草回答，他的双唇正贴在Harold疤痕交错的肩胛骨上。“你真应该别再讲了。”

 

“哦，”Harold有点儿吃惊。“这很粗鲁么？对不起。我之前从来没做过这个，我不知道自己是不是提过了。”

 

“上帝啊，闭 _嘴_ 。”John呻吟，弯过干净的那只手拢住Harold的脸，半心半意想捂住他的嘴，不过Harold却贪心地含住他的手指吮吸起来，搞得John在火热湿润的双唇彻底抽干自己最后一口气之前，不得不重新考虑他的策略是不是足够明智。就算如此，也没能让Harold真的闭嘴；他含着John的手指，咕哝着什么，听上去似乎是 _我想吸你的老二_ ，这让John马上决定，应该现在立刻开始操Harold。其实，就算他膨胀的龟头抵住了Harold的入口，也没能让小个子男人真正安静下来，但确实有效地把他的词汇量缩减到了 _是的_ 还有 _John_ 以及 _更多_ 。

 

随着John向前推送，Harold断断续续咒骂，接着在John向后退出去的时候开始尖叫，“哦快 _来_ 啊，看，看——看在操操操操的份上。” （come  _on_ , for ff- for fuck’s sake）

 

“慢点儿来，我不想伤了你。”John声音沙哑，“再加点儿润滑剂，好么？”但事实是，他根本 _不能_ ，脑子里一片混乱，头痛欲裂，他生怕自己就这么直接标记了Harold。他永远都记不住这个，然后这种情况每一次都会出现；荷尔蒙让他落到这一步，而他只需要扛过去。

 

“John，”Harold抓住John被他自己的口水弄得湿淋淋的手，让两人十指交握。“没事的。别担心。你做得很好。”就好像John才是那个经历热潮的人；就好像John才是那个需要鼓励的人。但John现在知道自己已经习惯了回应Harold的声音，这确实很有帮助。

 

“好的，”他对自己喃喃叨念，“好的。”他让自己直起身，重新推入Harold的甬道，这一次进入得更深，带着熬人的缓慢，还有每一点他自控力崩裂的碎片。

 

“哦 _上帝啊_ ，”Harold听上去快要休克了。John没法腾出哪怕一口气去讲话 ，但他对此感同身受。Harold里面热得烫人，有些什么东西在John身体里蠕动，叫嚣着 _占有_ 他， _拥有_ 他。他原本打算只是向前稍微挺动腰胯，但最终还是丢盔弃甲，直接深深地顶入Harold体内，同时牙齿找到了Omega的脖子。Harold嘶嘶抽气，在他身下绷得死紧，John将自己汗湿的脸贴上他后颈，紧紧抱住，一动不动，他的另一只手上上下下抚过Harold的体侧。

 

“好了，”终于，Omega开口，“但是——如果可以的话，慢一点。”

 

John可以。他想要表现完美，想要让Harold看到他能为他做得多么好。他觉得自己好像烧起来了，炽热的火焰划过他身体的每一寸。他挺了挺胯，咬住下唇，试着去想除了这感觉有多么好之外的任何别的。他掐住自己的大腿，用力把指甲扣入皮肉。刺痛对于分散精力还不够。Harold在他身下摇晃着，John则努力跟上他的动作；角度轻微地变化，引得Harold呻吟不已。“哦，哦是的，就是那样，”John一字不差地服从。

 

Harold就这么高潮了，这一次十分安静，只有窒息般的抽气，还有他甬道紧紧裹着John的样子出卖了他。John搂着他的Omega，帮他度过高潮后的余韵，轻声呢喃着鼓励，表达自己的倾慕和爱恋，说着那些他根本忍不住，却希望Harold根本没听到的私语。性器根部因为结开始膨胀，他紧贴着Harold，放任小个子男人去感受。Harold呻吟一声，磨蹭着向后顶住他。

 

“ _是的_ ，继续，我现在能受得住了，”Harold气喘吁吁，John竭尽全力想抓住最后一丝自制力，想要坚持更久一点儿，但这就如同空手在光滑的玻璃上抓挠般徒劳无功。他嘶吼，紧紧压住Harold，他的结完全打开了。“操，（fuck）”Harold叹息，John抓住他的手，疯狂啃咬他的后颈，把热烈的吻印满他伤痕累累的肩膀。

 

“Harold，”Alpha张了张口，却没发出任何声音，下一瞬间，他进去了，哦，他破开Omega的子宫口，把自己锁在了Harold内部，接着，灭顶的高潮呼啸而至，他脉搏狂跳，猛烈射精，凶悍到几乎突破了欢愉，来到痛苦边缘。

 

过了一两分钟，他才从巅峰缓缓落下，感受到发自内心、令人欣喜的平静，他四肢摊开，靠在Harold身边，幸福地长舒一口气，无上的快感依旧在他周身流转，让他牙齿咯咯作响。

 

“John，John。”Harold叹了口气，抚过他的指节，亲吻他的指尖。Alpha此时泪莹于睫，但他他妈的根本不想管。现在他甚至都不在乎Harold是不是会看见。他感觉自己被暖意包裹，确信自己会被包容，甚至会被爱。他依偎进这种感觉里，恋恋不舍，攥紧不放。这是他一辈子感受到过的最好的事情，但就算脑子里还是一团团迷雾，他也明白自己能拥有这些的时间不会太久。

 

“嘘，没事了，”Harold低语，“待在这儿，想留多久都行。”

 

John伸手抱住Harold，重新让两人侧躺，完美契合在一处。他亲吻着Harold耳下柔嫩的肌肤，Harold惊喜地吭了一声，一种傻乎乎的喜悦荡过John的全身。

 

“你需要个枕头么？”

 

“我这样很舒服，谢谢。”

 

 _我爱你_ ，John没有说出口。 _我爱你我爱你我_

 

Harold闻起来特别好。John深吸一口气，牢牢抱住他，尽量让两人之间再无一丁点儿距离。然后他稍微打了个盹儿。

 

 

***

 

 

当他醒来的时候，发现Harold正在身边动来动去，显然很不舒服。John的结已经收回去了，让他能很容易地滑出来，惹得Harold苦恼地吭哧。Omega的热潮已经逐渐消褪，闻上去也是普通的味道，就好像汗水，精液还有精疲力竭。

 

“我想去——浴室——你介意——”

 

“当然，”John咕哝，舌尖抵住上牙膛。他应该去重新换床单，或者别的，但随着Harold一瘸一拐走出房间，前特工只是躺在那儿，盯着天花板，深陷在荷尔蒙冲刷带来的剧痛中无法自拔。待到Harold回来，爬上床坐到他身边时，他依旧没有动弹。小个子男人端着一杯水。

 

“给。”他示意。John东倒西歪地坐起来，他并不觉得自己口渴，但还是一仰脖喝个精光。他无意识地靠在Harold身上，整个身体还在渴望着肢体接触。Harold揉了揉他的头发，又描过他的后背，John闭上眼，让自己被这份满足暂时麻痹。

 

“没事了，”Harold重复道，还是那么温柔。“你现在什么都不用做。你把我照顾得很好。”

 

“你还好么？”John嘟囔。

 

“很好，”Harold回答。“我感觉很好。实际上，饿得要命。我会叫些吃的。你大概也应该吃一点儿。有什么想要的么？”

 

John摇摇头。Harold起身，然后又一屁股坐了下来。John这才发现是因为自己拉着Harold的手没有放开。所以他强迫自己松手，一次一根手指。

 

“我马上就回来。”Harold安慰，“你正经历一场了不得的释放。”他声音很轻，但John能听出背后深深的关切。前特工命令自己睁开眼，坐直。Harold在凝视着他。

 

“我没事，”他粗声粗气回答，努力让自己扯出一个微笑。以前他做这个很在行的，但他觉得Harold能把他看个通透。

 

“真是有说服力，”小个子男人站起来，离开房间，不过确实一下子就回来了，他靠近John，坐下，一只手在手机上打字，这样他们就能腰胯相抵，肩膀相接。John慢慢滑下去，直到自己侧身躺下，贴着Harold光裸的腿，禁不住面红耳赤。不知什么时候，Harold拉起一条毯子盖住了他们俩。现在Omega的体温降下去了。John试着别想太多，不过他还是在Harold起来打算下去取外卖的时候也坐了起来，条件反射地伸手拿放在床下的枪。Harold吓了一跳，缩回去。

 

“天呐，这东西一直都在这儿？放下放下，你现在绝对不适合去恐吓可怜的送餐小哥。”

 

Harold努力套上T恤和拳击短裤，走下去和最终还是自己把外卖送上来的小哥讲话，John则噌噌穿上衣服，就站在小个子男人后面，避开了门口的视线，手里松松攥着枪，看着Harold付钱，关门，上锁，把外卖拿进来。他俩在房里干了什么肯定是昭然若揭，不过John知道Harold付给了那小哥足够丰厚的封口费。

 

John机械地吃着，把食物塞进嘴里，咀嚼，吞咽。随着和Omega同感热潮的消褪，他能察觉出自己身体里正在发生的化学变化，食物不过是补充了他消耗掉的能量而已。他的胃里一团冰冷，好像要虚脱似的。他从没想过Harold可能真的想要他；他一直觉得这不重要。今天早上——昨天早上？——当他走进图书馆的那一刻，他闻到了Harold的热潮，他根本没有时间思考；他只是做了必须做的事。但是后来，他在楼外面盯梢的时候，他确实有大把时间的。他和自己说，就这么一次，算是给自己的福利，让他在寒冷的夜晚能靠着回忆取暖，让他自渎的时候能有得可挂念。但现在，他对此完全不确定了。

 

“我很担心，”Harold盯着手里的筷子，“在我们——的时候，我可能对你说了很多相当不合时宜的话，”他清了清喉咙，“我是不是——我想我可能说了，看你服从我的命令是一种性奋。”小个子男人脸颊通红，固执地皱眉，“我不会侮辱你，假装那不是认真的。但这样一来，在我们的工作关系中，就会有更多有损尊严的事情需要解释，这比我原本——你知道的，我对你一直怀有最大的敬意。”

 

John摆出了自己最寡淡空白的表情，“你觉得我应该提交一份针对你的性骚扰投诉么，Harold？”

 

Harold瞪他一眼，“别拿这个开玩笑。我相当清楚你手上的资源根本没法与我抗衡。”

 

“但我可以拒绝啊，”John轻声道，试着不让自己笑出声。“别把这事儿想错了，Harold，不过我很清楚自己能搞定你。”

 

Harold盯着他看了良久，“但你不会的，是吧？我不确定你会拒绝我让你做的事。”

 

他这算是逮着John了。小个子男人挑眉，前特工则无言以对。

 

“你可以丢下我一个人的，”Harold嗫嚅，“我也会绝对没有问题。”

 

“你当时有很高的风险会——”

 

“ _百分之十四_ ，John，我确实做过功课。我不是完全的不顾安危。”

 

“参与研究的Omega都是最多只用过五年抑制剂——”

 

“很高几率是我会有几天相当不适，还有甩不掉的偏头痛。”Harold坚持，“要是我有更强的自控力——”

 

“我自愿的。你说了不。”John厉声打断。

 

“我让你措手不及，让你引发了强烈的共鸣来回应我。你当时嗨得像个风筝。”

 

“为什么你就是不能直接问我？”John终于忍不住了，冲口而出。他恨自己听上去如此悲苦，几乎就在哀怨的边缘。

 

Harold朝他眨眨眼。“因为我知道你不会拒绝，无论你自己是什么感觉，你都不会拒绝我。这样引诱你是完全背德的行为。另外鉴于你所受的影响——我没料到那会变成什么样。对你来讲。”

 

John死死盯着桌面，努力把在脑子里搅成一团的丑陋的冲动分类理顺。Harold伸手，越过桌面，握住了他的手。前特工看着两人交缠的手指。

 

“我表达得不好。我很高兴。”小个子男人没有让John抽回手，反而抓得更紧。“哦，看在上帝的份上，要是你能告诉我你在想什么，这事儿就会容易得多。你觉得我强迫了你么？”他的声音里掩着一丝细微的恐慌。

 

“我并不认为你强迫了我去操你，Harold。”

 

Harold的手握着他的，那么温暖。John还是很想要他。他想要做个风险评估，可心里一直乱七八糟的，而且他真的没有力气了。所以他用拇指蹭过Harold手腕根部柔软的肌肤，想着自己这回算是搞砸了，不过他早已经用最沉痛的方式领悟到，事情永远都会比它们原本来得更加伤人。

 

“或许我的问题不对。”Harold慢慢说道，“John，你愿意回来和我一起待在床上么？”

 

John吓了一跳，迎上他的视线。Harold的表情谨慎中带着好奇，可能还有些许怯懦。John点点头，觉得自己紧绷的脊背总算因为宽慰而化成了一滩水。小个子男人推开面前的食物，领着John重新回到卧室。他躺在他身边，稍微有点僵硬，不过当Harold伸开双臂做出邀请的姿势，John顺从地把脸埋进他的T恤。Harold用指甲轻轻剐蹭他的后颈，这让大个子浑身发颤，又瘫软了几分。

 

“你喜欢这个？”Harold贴在他耳边吹气。John点头。Omega的手指梳过John的头发。

 

“你不用这样的。”John低声道。

 

“我想要。”Harold依旧语调温柔，“我没想到你会喜欢。”

 

“之前。现在。明天。无论什么时候，只要你想要。”这样说话很容易，他知道Harold看不到自己的脸，所以就算他说的话没什么意义，也无伤大雅。

 

“哦，John，”Harold叹息，伸手拂过John光裸的胳膊。他流连于前特工的肱二头肌，那种恋恋不舍的样子让John想要马上开始做自由力量训练。“你可以说点儿什么的。”

 

“工作场合的性骚扰。”John吻着Harold的肚子嘀咕。“我上过一次研讨班。”他掀起男人的T恤，露出一小片肌肤，有那么一会儿有点沉溺于亲吻Harold身上这么奇怪的部位。他觉得很开心。他觉得只要Harold允许，自己就能这样吻下去，直到永远。Harold有些气喘，发出餍足的哼声，嗯，可能他会允许吧。

 

“我六到七周之内可能会有另一次热潮。”Harold突然开口。“你愿意和我一起么？”

 

“当然。”John贴着Harold拳击短裤的裤腰微笑。

 

“当然，我们不用等到那会儿才做爱。”Harold加了一句。“事实上，如果能在我没有被完全搞垮的时候和你一起在床上多待些时候，那肯定会非常好。过来。”

 

John吭哧着笑了，任凭Harold把自己拉到他希望的位置。

 

“嗯，”小个子男人一只手绕过去来到John的T恤后沿，“你知道，这真的让人性奋。”

 

“是啊，”John清了清喉咙，“我也一样。”

 

“说真的，”Harold挑眉，“这让事情有了不一样的转向。”

 

“有任何事是你特别想让我做的么？”John语调轻快。这感觉很奇特，他竟然在和Harold调情。不过他想，自己会习惯的。Harold翻了个身，看着他，赞美之情溢于言表。

 

“我想请你再脱一次衣服。然后我希望你换床单。而我就在一边看着。”

 

John露齿而笑，依言而行。

  

 


End file.
